lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Orchidee
| Last= | Number=6 van 6 | Purpose=Expirimenten in tijd en ruimte. | Status=Verlaten (2007) | Discover= | Video=Orchid Oriëntatie Film }} De Orchidee, of The Orchid is een DHARMA-Initiatief onderzoek station. De Orchid, of Station nummer 6 van 6, is een onderzoek station dat in de jaren 70 werd gebouwd door een organisatie genaamd de DHARMA-Initiatief. Het station is te vinden op het Eiland, enkele uren ten noorden, of noordwesten van het kamp van de overlevenden. Het station was bedoeld voor onderzoek naar tijd en ruimte. Het station is op een bepaalde locatie gebouwd, door wat ze geloofden een onbeperkte energie aanwezig was, waardoor je tijd kon manipuleren. Het DHARMA station bestaat uit twee delen: de kas, en het ondergrondse station. Onder het ondergrondse station is een kamer te vinden waar het Bevroren wiel zich bevindt, maar werd niet gebruikt door de DHARMA. De enorme hoeveelheid energie komt uit de kamer van het bevroren wiel, waar de DHARMA nooit is geweest, maar wel van het bestaan af wist, door middel van een sonar foto. Het station werd voor het eerst vermeldt op de Branddeurkaart. Het station bevind zich volgens de kaart met de naam flora en bij een gebied met lage prioriteit. Doordat het onder de naam lage prioriteit bevond, bevond het station in het gebied van de DHARMA-Initiatief, en niet in het gebied van de vijandigen. Tijdens de bouw van het station ontmoette de DHARMA, de hoeveelheid energie uit de verborgen kamer. Pierre Chang, gaf toen het bevel om niet verder te boren, om te voorkomen dat de hoeveelheid energie niet vrijkomt. Ze bouwden er een kluis omheen met muren. Het station werd echter gebruikt voor onderzoek en tijdens een experiment kwamen ze erachter dat de verschijnselen van het tijdreizen onvoorspelbaar waren. Ze hebben verschillende testen gedaan met konijnen. Na de Zuivering vanaf 1992 werd het station waarschijnlijk verlaten en niet gebruikt door De Anderen, die de DHARMA-Initiatief hadden uitgeroeid. In het jaar 2004 vestigde Martin Keamy en zijn groep militairen zich in de kas, waar ze Benjamin Linus opwachtte. Keamy volgde het Tweede protocol op, die Charles Widmore hem gegeven had. Dit was volgens hem de locatie waar Ben heen zou gaan. Uiteindelijk wist Ben Keamy en zijn mannen weg te lokken van het station zodat John Locke naar het ondergrondse station kon gaan. Toen Ben weer terug kwam naar het station, kon John de verborgen schakelaar. Ben activeerde de lift waardoor John en Ben het ondergrondse station in gingen. Terwijl John de oriëntatie film bekeek, legde Ben allemaal metalen voorwerpen in de kluis, wat volgens de film niet de bedoeling was. Door de metalen voorwerpen in de kluis ontstond er een explosie waardoor er een gat in de kluis ontstond die leidde naar een verborgen kamer waar het Bevroren wiel zich bevond. Ben draaide het wiel om zijn as om het eiland te verplaatsen in tijd en ruimte. Ben kwam echter uit in Tunesië, waar volgens Charles Widmore de uitgang was. Het station in de bouw thumb|left|De ondergrondse Orchid in de bouw. thumb|Het station in de bouw in de jaren [[1977|70.]] In het jaar 1977 was de Orchid in de bouw. Verschillende werknemers die in het ondergrondse station aan boren waren, boorde op een enorme hoeveelheid energie waardoor de boor smette en de werknemer buiten bewust zijn raakte. Dokter Pierre Chang werd na het ongeluk na het station geroepen. Toen een werknemer hem op de hoogte hield, vertelde hij dat ze in de muur aan het boren waren en dat opeens de boor smolt. Ze hadden een sonar foto van de muur gemaakt en ontdekte een geheime kamer. Pierre bekeek de foto en zag een enorme hoeveelheid energie in de kamer. Toen de werknemer springstoffen wilde leggen, om de muur op te blazen, beviel Chang om dat niet om te doen, doordat er een mogelijkheid was dat die hoeveelheid energie vrij kwam waardoor er catastrofistisch gevolgen zouden gebeuren. ( ) De kas thumb|left|Een schets van de kas. thumb|De kas. Van de buitenkant, wordt de Orchidee bedekt door een grote kas, of in het Negels een greenhouse. De kas bevatte verschillende platen en werd aangegeven op de Branddeurkaart als een plek met veel groen. In het jaar 1977 waren ze de ge grote kas aan het bouwen maar door de loop der jaren in het een ruïne geworden. In het jaar 2004 verstopte Martin Keamy en zijn mannen zich in de kas, wat weinig succes had, om Benjamin Linus op te pakken. In de kas zijn allemaal verborgen schakelaars en een verborgen lift die je naar het ondergrondse station brengt. De kas was waarschijnlijk bedoelt voor de hoeveelheid flora, die zich om het station bevond. Zoals op de branddeurkaart stond aangegeven, bevatte het gebied veel platen en bloemen, waardoor het ook een ideale locatie om een kas te bouwen. (There's No Place Like Home, Deel 1) (There's No Place Like Home, Delen 2 & 3) De exacte beschrijving om in het ondergrondse station te komen: Het ondergrondse station thumb|Het ondergrondse station. In het ondergrondse station zijn verschillende kamers te vinden met één grote kamer die over een bureau, en kluis, konijnen kooien, een tv, een VCR en verschillende elektronische apparaten beschikt. De grote kamer is de kamer waar de werknemers niet verder konden boren doordat de boren in de muur smolten doordat er een enorme hoeveelheid energie in zat. De DHARMA had een grote kluis gebouwd tegen de muur die ze gebruikte voor hun experimenten. In de kluis mochten geen metalen voorwerpen in worden gelegd, wat vervolgens tot een explosie zou veroorzaken waardoor er kans is om die hoeveelheid enegie vrij te laten. In de DHARMA orientaie film liet dokter Edgar Halliwax zien dat ze een konijn 100 milliseconde in tijd konden verplaatsen. In deorginele video bleek dat dit echter een onvoorspelbaar resultaat had. (There's No Place Like Home, Delen 2 & 3) ( ) Het station in gebruik Het station werd wel degelijk gebruikt door de DHARMA-Initiatief. Pas toen het station helemaal af af was werd het gebruikt voor onderzoek in tijd en ruimte. Dokter Pierre Chang laat in een video zien dat ze een konijn, 100 milliseconde in tijd konden laten verplaatsen. Dit leidde echter tot een onvoorspelbaar resultaat. In de orginele video, verscheen opeens de konijn, die ze nog niet hadden geplaatst in de kluis, waardoor bleek dat de konijn uit de toekomst kwam. Dit gebeurde tijdens het filmen van de orginele video. Het station in gebruik na de Zuivering thumb|John in de Orchidee. Na de Zuivering in 1992, werd het station verlaten. In tegenstelling tot anderen stations, werd het station niet gebruikt door De Anderen. Charles Widmore wist echter van het station af en verwachtte dat Benjamin Linus naar het station zou gaan. Daarom had Charles Widmore bestanden bij elkaar geraapt en verteld dat ze daar Benjamin Linus moesten oppakken. Toen Martin Keamy en zijn mannen bij de Orchid waren, kwam ben de bosjes uit en gaf zich over. Ze groep verliet toen het station, waardoor John Locke kon zoeken voor een ingang van het station, die Ben hem had vertelt. John kon de ingang niet vinden en enkele minuten daarna kwam Ben al weer terug en wees John de weg nar de lift en samen gingen ze naar beneden. In het ondergrondse station blies Ben een gat door de muur, door middel van metaal, en bracht zichzelf naar de kamer met het Bevroren wiel. Ben draaide het wiel om zijn as waardoor het eiland zich verplaatste in tijd en ruimte. Ben werd echter uit de kamer geteleporteerd in de woestijn van Tunesië. (There's No Place Like Home, Delen 2 & 3) (The Shape Of Things To Come) De Orientatiefilm thumb|Een screenshot van de video. De verborgen kamer met het bevroren wiel thumb|left|Een sonar foto van de verborgen kamer. thumb|Ben verplaatst het eiland in de verborgen kamer. In het jaar 1977 botste de DHARMA-Initiatief op tegen een muur, waardoor de boren smolten. Toen ze er een sonar foto van maakten, kwamen ze tot de ontdekking dat er een verborgen kamer zat waar veel energie vandaan kwam, waardoor ze niet konden boren want anders zou die energie vrijkomen en zouden er catastrofische gevolgen komen. Ze bouwden er een kluis tegen en een muur. In het jaar 2004 kwam Benjamin Linus naar de Orchidee met John Locke om het eiland te verplaatsen. Terwijl John naar een oriëntatie film zat te kijken over het station waar ze zeiden dat geen metalen voorwerpen in de kluis mochten, was op het zelfde moment Ben metalen voorwerpen in de kluis aan het leggen waardoor er een explosie ontstond waardoor er een gat in de grond kwam. Ben beklom het gat en kwam in een kamer uit waar ijs was en een groot bevroren wiel in de muur, waar een grote hoeveelheid energie vanuit kwam. Ben moest al het ijs weg schrapen om beweging in het wiel te krijgen en uiteindelijk wist Ben het wiel om zijn as te draaien waardoor het eiland zich verplaatste in tijd en ruimte. Vlak hierna werd Ben wakker in Tunesië in het jaar 2005. Bezoekers Onbeantwoorde vragen *Waarom verborg de DHARMA-Initiatief de ware doel van de Orchidee? *Wie heeft de verborgen kamer gebouwd? terug in de tijd van jacob en the man in black' zie je dat the man in black die kamer heeft uitgegraven met behulp van andere mensen. ook zie je hier het beruchte 'wiel' dat nog niet op z'n plaats is. waarschijnlijk heeft hij dus dat wiel geplaatst. * Beantwoorde vragen *De Orchidee werd gebouwd in de jaren 70. *De Orchidee was bedoeld voor onderzoek naar tijd en ruimte. *De verborgen kamer achter de kluis was niet gemaakt door DHARMA. Categorie:Stations Categorie:DHARMA-Initiatief Categorie:Plaatsen en:Orchid